Drinking straws are in common use to provide a convenient, effective and neat means of conveying a beverage from a container to the user's mouth.
It has previously been proposed to combine the utility aspects of a drinking straw with non-utility aspects. For example, it has been proposed to combine a drinking straw with a hollow eyeglass frame assembly so that the beverage passes through the eyeglass frame during its passage from the container to the user's mouth. It has further been proposed to configure the straw assemblies so that a portion of the assembly may be positioned on the user's head where it creates certain aesthetic effects proximate the ears or temples of the user's head.